Ballsakz McGagglefluff
by Draco Dragonus
Summary: Deadpool is hired to kill The Cape, but does he have different intentions.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

The rain was falling in a slow, steady beat.

No it's not. It's a bright and cheery day with a rainbow promise in the background.

Shut up, and stop arguing with the author! You're going to get us in trouble, or worse.

What could be worse?

He could stop writing and we wouldn't get to show our wit to the world.

Will the two of you but out of this and let me continue?

"Hey can I get into this?"

Who invited you?

"You did. You are writing this about me."

That's beside the point. Look, this is going nowhere so why don't we each call it quits and I will start over.

I will if you will write it the way I remember it.

How about I just write you out of existence?

You can't do that. Can he?

"Only in this universe. We belong to that Mickey Mouse organization now, so no fears about being killed.

No the only fear we have now is being lost and forgotten because we are too violent for the kiddies.

Since you put it that way, I'm all for whatever you want to do boss.

That's more like it. What about you two?

"Just don't have me end up in bed with Logan. I'd rather have Bea Arthur. Or Death. See I remembered you hun."

I'll try and remember that.

I was the one who was all for the others staying out of your business to begin with.

Ok since we are all in agreement. I will continue this story.

The rain was falling in a slow, steady beat. The constant drum of the drops hitting the roof was becoming hypnotic. This is usually great weather for mercs. The rain keeps dogs from smelling you as you approach, the clouds block the light that would normally illuminate movement, and the haze the rain creates helps hide you from snipers. Unless they are using thermal imaging scopes, but you wouldn't know that until the bullet already went through your skull.

The shot rung through the country side. Nothing seemed to care that something had died.

"Wait! Did you just kill me?"

Maybe. Maybe not.

I got a problem here. You forgot to tell where this happened. Is it in a metal building or in some country side? I can't tell.

Shut up! I don't see anything wrong with it. I don't want to go back into the nothingness.

Hey there was nothing wrong with his criticism that time. Yellow box had a legitimate point that I wasn't as descriptive as I could have been.

If that's the case I saw a lot of things wrong with it.

Oh, like what?

"I know the answer to this one. You didn't mention me, the merc with a mouth. Deadpool."

I was going to go with the lack of personality, but yours works too I guess.

I'm starting to think that this is the reason your other orators don't interact with you.

"I just go with what works. Did you just hear my microwave go off? Let me know if you do cause I got a chimichanga in there and I'm starving."

Ok, so we have the rain falling on a metal roof.

"Is it tin or some other kind of metal?"

What does it matter?

"It matters to me."

Me too.

Same here.

That does it! I'm sticking you in a crossover, and I'm revoking your rights to interject any constructive criticisms. You can yell to the sky all you want, but the only answer you'll get will be a portal to a different dimension opening up and demons dragging you into the deepest darkest pit I can come up with. And you will be still alive and kept that way so you will never be able to be with Death or Bea!

"Uh… Can I rethink my whole involvement in this?"

No!

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"I. Want. Him. Dead!" The words echoed throughout the poorly light warehouse. They were not shouted, but they carried an air of authority and power.

Munch, munch, munch.

A man dressed in a green outfit was standing in the shadows as he talked to three other men. Two of the men were wearing black uniforms and standing at attention on either side of the third man. They both had machine guns across their chests, so they could be brought to use in a moment's notice. The third man was sitting in a chair, and eating on a bag of popcorn. The poor light hid as much of his features as it hid the man who was talking to them.

Munch, munch, munch.

"This, Cape, has been a thorn in my side for long enough. I've sent people who were supposed to be the best at solving problems after him, and they failed. What makes you think that you can take The Cape down?"

Munch, munch, munch.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" This time the man did shout.

Munch, munch, munch.

"Could I bother you guys for a glass of water? And when's the intermission? I really have to go to the bathroom."

"This is not a show for your personal amusement."

"That would explain the lack of me laughing. So if I wasn't brought down here to watch some bad soap opera, why was I brought here? I'm more of a Golden Girls fan anyways."

"Wasn't it explained to you why I asked for you to meet with me?"

"It might have been, but I was a little preoccupied with not dying at the time. The only thing I really recall was an invitation to Chess. At first I wasn't going to come, but then I remembered that Bobby Fischer movie and thought I might see him and cash in on finding him."

Munch, munch, munch.

Oh tell the truth, you were on the can because of a chimichanga and let a bad one rip right as they were telling you the why.

You could have at least light a match when you were done. Poor Weasel almost passed out.

"He would have been in a bad way if he had, cause I wouldn't have given him mouth to mouth." The two men standing at his sides hadn't so much as bat an eye when the man sitting in the chair had asked to pop his popcorn, but now they couldn't help but look down at him and wonder who he was talking to.

Munch, munch, munch.

"Are you alright? Are you sure this is the man you claimed could take down The Cape where others had failed?" The statuesque man on the left, twitched slightly.

"Yes sir. This man was highly acclaimed."

"But is this the right man? Is this the Deadpool I've been hearing stories of?"

"I told you over the phone that my name is Deadpool."

Munch, munch, munch.

Maybe he is hard of hearing. I've been telling you that we need to learn sign language!

Maybe he's just stupid?

Munch, munch, munch.

"Do either of you remember that conversation?" One of the men standing guard over him was about to answer, "I wasn't talking to you."

I think they said something about a job.

And we all agree that they mentioned Chess

"Was the job to play a game of chess?"

Oh I hope it's against a monkey. That would be fun.

I don't. I'd rather not have to try and live down losing that match.

Munch, munch, munch.

"Who are you talking to?" The man in green lost his temper and walked from the shadows into the little light that was available. He was also wearing a green mask. His eyes were white with pupils that looked like chess pieces, a knight and a rook to be specific. He was the infamous villain who went by the moniker Chess.

"Hey I know you! You're Pawn! Now I remember the job. I was called in to liquidate a person called The Cape."

"The name is Chess. You are obviously not the person I was led to believe. You may deal with him and dispose of the body." Chess had regained his composure. He didn't understand what it was about this person sitting in the chair, but he seemed to have a knack for getting under his skin.

Munch, munch, munch.

The two men in black uniforms turned on the man sitting in the chair, but he was no longer there.

Munch, munch, munch.

The sound of the man, who called himself Deadpool, chewing on the popcorn was echoing around in the warehouse. It didn't make any sense to the two men. How could anyone get up from that chair without them seeing him do so?

Munch, munch, munch.

Then the munching and crunching stopped.

That was a great idea. To stop eating the popcorn before they started looking for where the sound was coming from.

But I'm still hungry.

"I think I still have a chimichanga in my belt."

You shouldn't have said that.

"Why?"

Look down. They heard you.

The two men were looking up into the rafters. They couldn't really see the man, but they heard his voice come from there. They were working with minimum light as it was. The area around the warehouse wasn't abandoned, not exactly anyways. Homeless people used the ones that were not in use for shelter. They had to kick three bums out before they could start the meeting. A few of the other warehouses were still in use, and that meant that rent a cops would be looking in on anything that seemed out of the ordinary. And hobos with flashlights, is on that list.

Unfortunately for Deadpool, the two men had been giving permission to throw out all precautions when they were told to kill him. They opened fire. They didn't care if any security guards heard and investigated. It was the job of these uniformed men to eliminate anyone who might identify their boss. Especially since he was supposed to be dead.

You better keep moving.

Maybe this is some kind of audition.

"I hate auditions. I mean I did save the whole universe, I have a win against Captain America, and a winning personality."

If this is an audition, should we kill the two guys or just incapacitate them?

Kill them. I mean it would also prove that Pawn needs better right hand men, right?

"But ain't we doing that whole Superhero gig? I know that killing them would definitely be against that code."

This time the voice came from behind the men. They couldn't wrap their heads around how this man was moving from place to place almost as if by magic.

They turned to where they believed the voice was coming from, and this time they turned on the lights that were on their guns. The man was standing right where they thought he would be. Their lights showed them their first look of the man they had been guarding.

He was wearing a skin tight outfit that was mostly red. It had black down the sides and on the eyes of the face mask. They didn't notice the face mask before. How was he eating the popcorn? Well they were not paid to ask questions. Again they opened fire, but this time they could see him and had him sighted.

After firing off the last of their clips to be sure the dead was done, the two men looked at their handy work. The first half of their job was done, and now was time for the second part. They had to dispose of the corps. They didn't need questions that another cop with a hero complex would have to look for the answers to. They again focused on the area where the man had been. The popcorn bowl was on the floor, with the popcorn spilled out, but there was no body. The man wasn't there.

"Looks like you missed boys." It was the man's voice again.

Maybe they want you to give them shooting lessons.

I still think they want you to find Bobby Fischer. Pawn probably feels lonely.

Deadpool didn't give the two men time to turn around this time. He quickly unsheathed the two swords he keeps on him when he's out on a job or doing his grocery shopping which has been the same thing a few times, and used the hilts to whack the guys in the back of the head.

"Well that was easy."

Too easy.

Hey, that's my line. I think it is anyways.

"Maybe they just suck that much."

Or we're that bad ass.

Wasn't that a line from a movie?

"I think it was from "Shoot Em UP". I loved the doorknobs in that movie."

The sound of clapping hands filled the warehouse. The green suited and green masked man walked toward the man known as Deadpool. "I must say, that was exquisite. I don't see how you did what you did, but the ends justify the means at any point."

"Sure. Look, Pawn, I don't want to sound like I don't care or anything, but you ordered them to kill me." Deadpool's face may have been covered by the mask to hide the look of pure hatred, but the tone in his voice had definitely taken a darker tone.

"I don't know how you do things where you come from Mr. Deadpool, but around here, you don't kill the person who's offering to pay you a half million dollars for killing one person."

Did he just say a half million dollars?

Yeah he did. Do you have any idea how many chimichangas, Cheez-its, and beer that could buy?

"I don't really need the money. I still got plenty from the last job I did for A.I.M."

You spent that on a blu ray player, a PS3, a HD TV, and to have Weasel convert your DVD collection of Golden Girls into blu ray.

I still don't know why you bought a PS3 and a blu ray player. They do the same thing.

"It's so I don't have to get up and change the disk just because I want to watch an episode of The Golden Girls but have a game in the system."

"I'm afraid that I must make two mandatory requests after meeting you."

Great. Here comes the part where he puts an obstacle in our path, and if we can't jump it we don't get paid.

Surely he wouldn't do something like that.

"And just what are those two things?"

"First off, my name is Chess, and second, who are you talking to?"

Does he mean us?

Probably. I tend to forget that only readers know about us.

"I'm talking to myself."

"Interesting. Now go find The Cape and kill him."

"Hold on there. I don't find the targets. I'm not a bounty hunter. That's kinda why I call them targets. I can see them and point my gun at them. Otherwise I would call them pray, and I don't know about you but I don't think I look like Kraven."

"For half a million dollars, I would think you could make an exception." The man in the green suite didn't raise his voice, but it was clear that he was irritated.

"Sorry, but call me when you know where he might be. That's something I can work with."

"Good. Because I know that he's in this city."

Did he just use our words against us?

Yeah. Looks like you are going to have to find a way to smoke this guy out now.

"But that's not what I meant. You're just using your brain to outsmart me."

"It doesn't seem to be that difficult a challenge."

Now we have to do this just to shut him up.

And we need the money.

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

I don't like this idea.

I don't either. Can't we think of some other way to find this guy?

"Hi friends. Please take a flier. I'm a superhero looking to join The Cape, but I haven't had any luck in finding him. If anyone knows how to get in touch with him or a friend of a friend of a friend of an uncle's niece's cousin of his, please let him know that Deadpool is here to help in any way he can."

Deadpool was standing on a crate telling this to a mass of people who had gathered around him. He was also in the middle of town. Most people looked at him like he was crazy, but a few took the fliers from him. Those who did take a flier, done so mostly out of curiosity. Deadpool was wearing his full get up from his red and black spandex, to the Uzis and grenades he carried with him. He had been doing this for about two days.

I say this is a waste of time. We've not had any leads from this.

Let's go home and let Pawn keep his money.

"I thought you were the ones who were all for this in the first place?"

That was before we saw the news van.

"What news van?" As Deadpool turned around to see a van with a satellite parked on the other side of the street. "What's going on over there?"

How should we know? We're not able to see the future. You should have brought Longshot, or Cable with you if you wanted your future told.

Hey we can go see Cable and he can help us.

"No. I think he's still made over that whole chimichanga in the arterial replicator deal."

If it wasn't a microwave they shouldn't have left it in the lunch room.

We weren't in the lunch room. But still, Cable didn't have to get that mad.

As Deadpool was having this partially internal conversation, he had walked across the street to where the news van was parked. He was so curious about what the media could be doing there that didn't involve him, that he didn't even pay attention to the cars on the road. Luckily for Deadpool he made the trip unscathed.

When Deadpool rounded the van, he saw a camera man setting up.

"Excuse me. What's going on?"

"Some whacko is inside the bank demanding money. It's good timing on my part. My boss sent me down here to do an interview with a shmuck claiming to be a superhero. I mean can you believe…" The camera man had everything ready and finally turned to the man he had been talking to.

"So where are the cops?" The man didn't answer.

Did he break his brain?

Let's cut off the top of his skull and check.

"We can't do that. We're on the good guy's team, remember? Hello. Anyone home?"

"Uh, yeah. Well you see this bank isn't protected by ARK securities." That didn't explain anything to Deadpool, but the way the man said it he probably thought that was the only explanation he needed to give.

"Anyways. Since you didn't want to talk to me about being a superhero, you can film me being superheroie." Deadpool's voice made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

"Sure." It was hard to tell if the camera man followed the strangely dressed man into the bank to film him out of curiosity or fear.

Deadpool strolled into the bank rather nonchalantly. So far he hadn't seen anyone in this town who would be a challenge for him, and he had no reason to think that a bank robber would be any different. "Make sure you get my good side, and keep that camera rolling at all time. I wouldn't want you to miss anything. Is that one of the new ones that's digital, or does it use film? It doesn't really matter I guess, unless it uses film and you didn't bring enough that is. How's the charge on the batter?"

"It's one of the newer ones, and the batter is fully charged."

"That's good. Fret no more good citizens! Deadpool has come to save you from this villous scoundrel!"

Since when do we speak like that?

I thought he was trying to sound heroic.

There were three gun men in the bank. Each had on ski masks and baggy clothes to keep them from being identified later. One was behind the counter and was most likely getting the money. The other two were out in the lobby keeping their guns trained on the hostages, all four of them counting the three bank employees. The two turned their guns on Deadpool. Both had hand guns, but Deadpool's well trained eye for hidden weapons told him that the person on the left had a bigger weapon under their jacket.

"I don't know who you think you are dude, but get on the floor and shut up!"

"I would love to do that for you, but I got this guy with me holding a camera and doing what you ask just wouldn't be very superheorie."

"I'm not gonna say it again freak! Get on the floor and shut up." The man cocked the handgun to show that there was no veiled threat.

One second Deadpool was standing right where he had stopped after entering the bank, and the next he was gone. There was a red light and smoke where Deadpool had been. The same strange light and smoke just materialized behind the man on the left. Once the smoke cleared, and it seemed to clear quicker then smoke should and it didn't spread out to disappear either, Deadpool was revealed to be standing in the center of it.

"Boo." The man almost jumped out of his skin.

"How did? Where?" The man was stammering and his grip on the gun was becoming much shakier.

The other man had also turned to face Deadpool. He wasn't as talkative, but he did seem to have more courage. His gun wasn't shaking.

With another smoked and light show, Deadpool was no longer behind the two hoods. He was now behind the counter. "Are you guys really robbing a bank? I mean it's been done to death. Why don't you rob a candy store or a JC Penny? At least at either of them you would get a good taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the robber that was with Deadpool behind the counter.

"Just this." And with that Deadpool punched the man in the mouth. "I bet that left a bad taste in your mouth."

The other two had drawn a conclusion that Deadpool was not the clown they originally thought, and brought their guns to bare against the mouthy nuisance. They fired, but not fast enough to score a hit before Deadpool could vanish in that weird smoke and light again.

This time he reappeared to the robber's right, placing his self between them and the hostages. "You guys ain't too bad. But my doorknobs are bigger." Deadpool pulled out two submachine guns wielding one in each hand.

Shouldn't you NOT do this?

We are supposed to be a superhero remember?

Deadpool opened fire on the two bank robbers.

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"It's about time. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the better part of the day." A young lady with long brown hair was berating an older man.

"I was busy with Cape stuff. I might be new to this, but I do know that answering a cell phone while on a case is bad." The man was wearing a long hooded cape that hid his features. He also had a mask on to hide his face without having to keep the hood down in front of his eyes hindering his sight.

"That's no excuse for not calling me back after you were done." The man took off his Cape and set it down in the only uncluttered area in the small room he called home.

"I didn't have the ringer on, and I had other things to do so I never checked it." The man said as he jotted down some notes and pinned them to a cork board with others.

"Don't you care at all what went on earlier today at the bank? Damn it Faraday, this might be important."

"I am listening to you Orwell. I just don't see how it can be important. Or at least I can't see it being more important than bringing down Fleming."

"That's why I was trying to get a hold of you. I looked this guy up, and he could be trouble." This forced the man to face her.

"How much trouble?"

"If he is who claims to be, it could be a lot. According to the news," She pulled out a laptop and typed away on the keyboard, then turned it to Faraday for him to watch a news clip on the event in question. "I have it on mute because I can't handle listing to his ranting again."

"Then what am I supposed to get out of watching this clip?"

"He claims that his name is Deadpool. I looked around and found that he is a very dangerous mercenary. And he's insane."

"Anyone could wear a costume like that since it hides his face. So there would be no way to know if it's the real Deadpool."

"That's where I think that he is who he says he is. The real Deadpool is known for being rather possessive of anything that is his. And after listening to his interview I'm inclined to believe this guy is insane."

"I guess I will have to listen to it myself."

Faraday went to turn the sound on when Orwell grabbed his hand. "Wait! Let me step out first."

"He can't be that bad."

"Listen and learn." And with that she walked out of the room.

Faraday shook his head as he watched Orwell walk out. He waited for her to close the door before he turned the volume on. He honestly couldn't believe that a guy talking could be all that bad, but he didn't want to upset her and this seemed to upset her. He quickly regretted unmuteing the sound, but he needed to hear everything this man had to say if he really was Deadpool. He had heard the name before, and none of the stories associated with it were good.

"Hey is this thing on? What channel is this gonna be on. Hi ma! She's dead, but I've always wanted to say that."

"Sir could you tell the viewers your name, and explain why you risked your life to stop the bank robbery?"

"Sure. My name's Deadpool and I'm a superhero. I'm here to team up with The Cape to rid this city of its criminals. I've been trying for get in touch with him for the past few days by handing out fliers with contact info." As he held up one of the fliers he was talking about. It looked like it was done in crayon. "So if you're watching and know someone who knows someone and so on and so forth, who knows The Cape, give me a call"

"Don't you think that you and The Cape have different styles of heroism?"

"I have no clue what you mean by that." Deadpool's voice turned a little darker.

"Care to explain your background, or what powers you have?"

"Well, we superheroes do keep all of that a secret. Ya know, play it close to the chest." He hit his chest and made some kind of gesture with his hand. "But I guess I can elaborate to you. You look like you're a good soul and wouldn't tell anyone.

"I was walking home one day when some of the local bullies decided to chase after me. I cut through an industrial was disposal site and had a vat of toxic waste spilled on me as my godly father cast down a bolt of lightning that struck me at the exact second my mutant powers kicked in. On my way to the hospital, the medics injected me with an experimental super soldier serum and had a radioactive spider bite me in hopes of helping me." It was about this time when Faraday had to mute the clip.

"I think I understand what Orwell meant. I will need to go see Max. Here's your laptop back Orwell." Faraday handed the laptop back to her.

"So what do you think? Is he the real deal?"

"It's hard to tell. If I were still on the police force I could just check with other agencies that keep up with stuff like that. I guess the next best thing will be to go see Max. Maybe he or Rollo will have some contacts or something."

"I'll see you later Vince. I will do some snooping of my own."

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

Outside of the cities influence, but close enough to be an influence on the city is the Carnival of Crime. Of course that's not what the signs say. No one would attend a circus with a name like that, but there was no show this night. Vince greeted his friends as he made his way to the wagon belonging to the ringmaster Max Malini.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I guess you are here to talk about what happened earlier today. You might as well step into my office. Rollo. Please join us."

The inside of Max's office is always a cluttered mess. Within can be found countless treasures from a rich history of past magicians, ringmasters, and Capes. It's almost a wonder how Max finds anything, but after some searching, he always seems to find what he's looking for.

"Max, Rollo, do you know anything about this guy? Is he really who he says he is?"

"I started asking around as soon as I heard the name. As far as anyone knows, he's the real deal." The man who spoke may have been a dwarf, but Vince knew better then to underestimate him. Rollo had kicked his butt on more than one occasion.

"That being said, I think you should avoid him at all cost."

"He's usually got a very short attention span from what I hear. He should give up after a few more days."

"Why don't you want me to talk with him Max?"

"Tell him Rollo."

"I think he's here to kill you. Word is that he's currently broke. He's been doing the good guy bit and because of that he hasn't been paid. Well you know how that is."

"But what make you think he wants to kill me?"

"He's asking for you Vince. Use your cop training and think it through. Even if he is on the up and up, I would suggest that you not align yourself with him."

"Why's that Max?"

"Haven't you wondered why they didn't say what happened to the bank robbers? Have you even seen the news? Even without knowing his past, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that he's not the nonviolent type." Vince mulled over the information he had been given.

"I think that's exactly why I have to meet with him."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You said it could be a week before he leaves if he's really here just to talk, but how long will he stay if he was hired to kill me? And how many heroic acts do you think he will do in that time to try and draw me out?"

"I should have known that you would put yourself in danger to keep a lunatic in check. But don't you bring him around here. You do and you will not be welcome here anymore. We don't need the attention that he would bring. You don't either, but I guess there's no point in trying to talk you out of it."

"You said that he's been acting the hero as of late, right Rollo?" The strongman nodded his head. "Maybe I can convince him to leave."

"You think you will have a hero to hero talk with him and he will just leave? What if he has been paid to kill you?"

"You guys have trained me well. I think I can handle myself."

"I still say it's a bad idea, and that you should just not deal with him. If you're afraid of what he might do next time, why don't you follow him around?"

"I would but then I can't keep tabs on Fleming."

"He's been quit for a while now. Do you really think that he's got something in the works?"

"No. But now that I think of it, who else would bring in a mercenary to kill The Cape?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's tried it. Do you think you can talk him into leaving?"

"No. But I think I can make him think it was his idea."

"Now you're using your head."

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"I had heard that you were out of your mind, but I must also be out of mine to have hired you." Chess was expressing his disapproval of the way Deadpool had been going about his job.

Slurp.

"And must you bring some kind of food every time we meet?"

"Sorry. Missed lunch. Want a fry?"

You better not be handing him one of my fries.

They belong to each of use. How could you own one, and how can you tell it apart from the others?'

It's the principle of the matter. Don't hand him the box! He'll take the toy!

"He wouldn't do that." Chess raised an eyebrow. He just couldn't understand this man.

"I would appreciate it if you were to stop the heroics. I want that bank, and everyplace that will not join ARK, to go out of business."

"What's it madder to du if day in ARK door not?"

Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude.

And I don't think he understood you.

"Sorry." Deadpool said after he swallowed the mouth full. "What's it matter to you if they are in ARK or not?"

"That's none of your concern. You only have to worry about killing The Cape. I will be taking the price of dealing with the other three out of your pay."

"Then it just became my concern." Deadpool's voice became cold and very matter of factly. "If you want that bank closed, that's your business, but how I get The Cape is mine. If my heroics are interfering in your other plans, then I suggest I be let in on some of them so I can be in a different area."

"I'm in charge of all the crime in Palm City. Any one you stop from committing a crime is someone I under my influence. Even if they don't know it."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't kill them."

"It would have been better for me if you had. I'm supposed to be dead, and if those incompetent idiots had blabbed to the police about me being alive, it could ruin my game plan." That's when a cell phone started ringing. Chess shot a look at his men.

"Sorry again. That's me. Hello, Deadpool speaking. I thought I canceled that subscription? No, just use a different credit card. Hold on and I can give you the number."

"I'm sorry but he's busy and will have to call you back." Chess grabbed the phone from Deadpool and hung it up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Deadpool stood up and started slowly drawing a sword.

"Don't get hasty now. You kill me and I can't pay you."

He's got a point.

"But he stole my phone. I was renewing my Netflix subscription. I haven't gotten all the Golden Girls DVD's yet."

Kill him. No one shall come between us and Bea Arthur.

"What are you guys waiting for?" With the ok given, the men Chess had guarding Deadpool drew their guns on him. They didn't even get a shot off

Chess had been more cautious to deal with Deadpool this time, and brought seven men to guard him, and two others who were off at a distance. Deadpool dispatched the seven around him in a quick circular motion. When he came to a stop, even the metal chair was cleanly sliced into little pieces. Deadpool didn't know about the two snipers so he was unable to disappear before he took two bullets to the chest.

"You were cutting it a little close."

"Not as close as you think." It couldn't be him, but it was his voice. No one else has a voice like Deadpool. It's kind of like a mix between gravel and gasoline. As this thought ran through Chess's mind, he felt cold metal at his throat.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind_

"Care to hand me my phone? That ring is set up for someone trying to get in touch about The Cape."

"Sure. Here." Chess handed Deadpool the still ringing phone.

"Hello. Yes this is Deadpool. Can you hold on for a second? I have another guy on hold and I'm trying to decide if I want to cut him off or not." Deadpool held the phone away and hit mute. "Well?" He said to Chess.

"Point made. Now can you take this blade from my throat?"

"Sure. Hold my phone." Deadpool handed his phone back to Chess, and vanished in a puff of red smoke. The next second the warehouse was filled with the sound of small arms fire. When silence reigned again, Deadpool appeared to Chess's left. "Phone please. Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't worry about the other guy. I'll just leave him hangin. Yeah that would be great. Hold on let me get something to write with. I'm not familiar with the area. Ok. Ok. Ok. Got it." Deadpool hung up and looked at Chess. "Looks like my way worked after all."

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

Vince had set the meeting up for midnight at a parking garage. He didn't expect Deadpool to readily agree to a place that he picked, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either. The parking garage offered a lot of cover and plenty of escape routes. He had been there for a while just scoping the place out. He was being cautious enough to keep out of sight of where a sniper could easily take him out. If what he'd heard of Deadpool was true, he was just as deadly up close as he was at range.

It was a few minutes past midnight and Vince was getting ready to make a stealthy retreat when he heard a rather unique voice.

"Hello. Cape. Are you here?"

"I take it that you are Deadpool."

"Bright one ain't he? What? That was a complement."

"Why have you been trying to get into touch with me?"

"I want to join you in your quest to rid this town of its criminal element."

"You're not exactly the hero type. I did some research on you. You're a mercenary, and rumor is that you're here to take me out."

"He figured it out rather fast. Crap did I say that out loud? Well now that you know why I'm here I guess I better get it over with."

"Hold on! I thought you wanted to be a hero?"

"I did. Do. Have been. But this is who I am, and I am what I am. I thought that would work."

"What did you do with the bank robbers?"

"I turned them over to the police. Now stand still so I can give you some lead poisoning and collect my half a mill." Deadpool drew his guns, but The Cape was weaving in and out of the parked cars to keep Deadpool from getting a good shot.

"If you're not a hero, why didn't you just kill those men instead of capturing them?"

"I wasn't getting paid to kill them."

"So you are only killing me for the money? Doesn't sound very heroic to me." The Cape stepped into view long enough to use the cape to disarm Deadpool of his guns.

"I'm not a hero." Deadpool said as he drew his swords.

"Could have fooled me. A villain would have killed those men. No scratch that. A villain wouldn't have even bothered to stop the robbers."

"So I had a pain of conscious. I blame Siryn. That Scottish vixen really shakes my world. No I mean it, her mutant attack shacks my very core."

"But you still did it. You could join me like you said you wanted to do."

"And how would that benefit my bank account?"

"Fleming is rich. Something has to happen to his money when he's put away." Deadpool stopped looking for The Cape at that statement.

"Who's Fleming?"

"He's the guy who's paying you to kill me, or at least he's the one I suspect."

"No his name was Pawn, or Rook. Or maybe it was Checkers?"

"You mean Chess?"

"Yeah that's him. So you plan to have me help you and he pay me? I like the idea. I get to be a hero and get paid. Maybe I can take Siryn out after this. Who asked you anyways? Why don't you both shut up?" Vince could see that this would be interesting to say the least. Thankfully Deadpool didn't seem to notice Vince was hypnotizing him the whole time they were talking, but Vince was worried about who Deadpool was talking to?

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is ARK's plan for further renovating the city. I thank you all for taking the time to come, and goodbye." Peter Fleming had just finished giving a speech to some journalist about some renovations that his company had planned for the city. It had been a long day, and it was still far from over. He had an appointment with an underling after this. There have been some rumors going around that needed clearing up.

"What do you mean he has vanished? He's not exactly known for being inconspicuous."

"No sir, but The Cape is, and we believe that they have joined forces."

"I thought you told me that he was a reliable mercenary?"

"I'm sorry sir. I just recently found out about some developments that had gone on. I was going on the recommendation of Patch. He's the head of Hell House; it's a place where mercs can find work."

"You're telling me that you didn't personally check this guy out?"

"Patch is well respected in that community. He wouldn't send Deadpool if he didn't think he could get the job done. If would reflect bad on his self and Hell House."

"I guess it's going to reflect badly on him then. But you will be the one to pay the price."

"Wait sir. I know someone who can handle Deadpool. I learned about him when I was researching Deadpool. But there is a problem."

"And how much will this one cost?"

"Nothing. But you may not want to ask this man for aid. He claims to be s savior of mankind." As the man begged for his life, he missed the subtle hand motion from Fleming. And would never know his life had been spared.

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"Listen Orwell, I need a place to stash him for the time being. I can't take him back to my place, and Max's is out of the question."

"I think you should put him on the first buss out of town and forget it." Vince was talking to Orwell through the computer network she set up.

"I'm afraid that if I did that he'd come after me with more vigor then before. What's Fleming up to?"

"Nothing. He's been pushing his city wide renovation, but he's been very passive even about that. It's almost like he doesn't care if it gets passed or not."

"No, I bet there's something to that. I don't think he would have sent a mercenary of this caliber after me if it was nothing. I think Deadpool's meant to at least distract me if he can't kill me."

"I'll keep digging, but I think it will go nowhere. So what are you going to do with your company?"

"Like I said, I need a place to stash him. Don't you know of a place I can set up a temporary shop?"

"I might know of a place or two. But you will owe me for this."

"Doesn't saving your life get me a few freebees?"

"No. Besides, you should keep other safe houses for when you have to have company or just need a different place to hide out."

"What kind of favor do you want?"

"I want to meet him."

"You can't be serious?"

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"Wow. Nice digs. I could seriously catch a minimum of twenty debilitating diseases just from breathing the air." Deadpool had meet The Cape at the same parking garage they first meet in, and then followed him to a building that might have been a closed waste recycling center.

"It wasn't my choice."

Why haven't we just stabbed him and collected our half a mill yet?

Because we are trying to score brownie points with Siryn.

"But if she's not around to see my good deeds, and no one tells her about them, how am I going to cash in the brownie points?"

"If you want someone to know about your good deeds, all you have to do is say so." A young lady with long brown hair walked into the building. "So you're the infamous Deadpool. Nice mask."

"Uh, thanks."

Dude she's totally hitting on you.

Don't do it! You will blow it with Siryn!

"Right Siryn. Sorry toots, I'm kinda interested in someone else right now."

"To bad, and the name's Orwell. So here's what I have on Fleming's new pet project." She pulled out a laptop and turned it to The Cape.

"Anything stand out?"

"Does that thing have solitary? We can play it together."

Solitary means one player.

Doesn't mean they can't give hints.

"Sorry, but no it doesn't. Anyways at first look, this is just a renovation project, but it becomes something more if you keep digging. I'm glad you thought that it was something else."

"So what is it?"

"Ooh, ooh. I know the answer to this." They both looked at Deadpool. "It's a laptop."

"Right. So Orwell, what did you find?"

"Nothing. On the renovation that is, but he has another project in the process. He's hoping that by giving people this benign project to scrutinize and find nothing wrong with, they won't look so hard at the next one."

"What's the next project?"

"Runway."

"What?"

"You asked what the next project was. It's Runway. I'm not sure it will live up to the hype, but I'm optimistic."

I think you're winning them over.

Just don't bring up that you applied for the show.

"Right. He wants to renovate the city's water treatment plant."

"If his people were in charge of the renovation he, could in theory, control what does and doesn't get filtered."

"Combine that with a scary report that I hijacked on its way to ARK's mainframe about their newest designer drugs, and he could target people with specific DNA." Cape got a very worried look on his face at the last bit of information. "What's wrong? You look like someone just stepped on your grave."

"Don't even joke about that. I've had people step on my grave, actually they were dancing on it but that's beside the point."

"I have to agree with him on that. But don't you remember Project Genome?"

"Crap."

"What channel does that show come on?"

I don't think that's a show they are talking about

It could be, but I don't think I'd watch it. I don't like Gnomes.

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.

"I'm Vince Peters with Channel 4 news, and I'm on location of yet another one of Deadpool's heroic endeavors. This time we are at the scene of an attempted carjacking. Behind me you can see the perpetrator hanging from a light poll by their underwear."

"I can't stand to watch anymore." With that Peter Fleming turned off the TV in his office. "This costumed menace is becoming a bigger pain then The Cape. I understand that you have had run-ins with him." Fleming turned his chair so he could face the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"I guess you could say that. We've seen eye to eye on a few things, and we've been on opposing teams on a few things also." The man had on a trench coat even though it was a rather warm day, and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses even though he was inside. He didn't look like an old man, but his white hair gave that kind of impression. "I don't see what the problem is."

"I'm afraid that his vigilante actions might be imitated by others who are not as talented as he is. I'm also worried that with a self appointed sheriff like him around, that people will come around to try and make a name for their selves."

"That is one thing I can guarantee that no one will want to do." The man in the trench coat was chuckling as he said that.

"I fail to see how this situation could be humorous Mr. Summers."

"That's because it's an inside joke. Look Mr. Fleming, it's like I told your liaison, if you just wait it out Deadpool will give up and leave. He has a short attention span. This is just some wild notion he got. God knows how it got put in his head, but he will eventually give up."

"You were not the only one to tell me this. After my man gave me your reply, I started looking around for others who had had dealings with him and might be more amiable to help. They all gave me the same response. I'm glad that you decided to at least meet with me, may I ask why the change of mind?"

"Let's just say that there have been some developments that I decided he needed to be told about. And since I probably have the best guess as how he will react to this, I figured that I should be the one to tell him."

"What kind of developments? I may be able to offer help if I knew what was going on. I am well connected."

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but your connections don't mean anything right now. It's a personal matter, and I know that if I don't keep him here long enough to explain what's going on, he may run off and do something that he may regret later."

"Still, I'm happy that you decided to help my city out. Even if you are doing this for personal reasons, it's the end result that matters. And by the way, should you encounter The Cape in your endeavor, I would suggest that you deal with him. He is the most likely candidate for Deadpool being here after all."

"That's none of my business unless he gets in my business."

"How long do you think it will take before you track down Deadpool, and get him out of my city?"

"I already know where he is, so I can go see him today. As to when he leaves, that's going to be up to him. He's doing good things here and the people here like him. This is something he's needed for a long time. I have no plans to take him away. As I said, there is some news I think he needs to know."

"You say you already know where he is?"

"I have a good enough idea. We've been through a bit."

"Then I shall not keep you any longer." Peter Fleming got up and showed his guest to the door. "Maybe I can use Orwell for my own purposes. Mr. Summers said that he would only deal with The Cape if he interfered with his business, and Orwell does seem to have The Capes ear. Well only one way to find out." He said he sat down and began typing on his keyboard.

Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.**

"Cape, Deadpool, are you there?"

"What is it this time Orwell? And why is it so important that we both have to be here?" The Cape was again talking to Orwell on the network she had set up, and Deadpool was looking over his shoulder.

"It seems that Peter Fleming has sent another hitman. Someone who has a history with Deadpool."

"Wait a second. He sent a hitman to hit the hitman he already sent?"

"Kind of. This man was not hired by Chess, and he's not being paid to do this."

"So someone is going to kill me for free?"

We are loved.

I don't think that is a way of showing love.

"So any information on the person sent to deal with Deadpool?"

"His name is Nathan Summers. And yes I have a picture of him. It was harder to find than anything else I've dealt with. Almost all information on him was located in one place called Shield."

"You shouldn't have messed with them."

"Why's that?"

"They're kinda like a world police force, and they don't like people knowing their secrets."

"Put the picture up anyways Orwell. Do you know this guy Deadpool?"

"That's my old buddy Cable!"

"Did someone say my name?" Cape and Deadpool turned to the door of the old water treatment plant to see a powerfully built man with white hair and wearing a rain coat, standing in the door way.

"Cable. Long time no see. Did you come here to be my sidekick?"

"Same old Deadpool. Can we talk freely with him?" As Cable was nodding his head in The Capes direction.

"Yeah he's a cool guy."

"Wade there's some…trouble…at home."

There was a pause, because he was looking for a word. This might not be good.

Should we go back guns ablazing?

"No, first we listen to what he has to say. Then we go in guns ablazing."

"About that Wade, I can't let you do that. So…stay." Deadpools body became stiff and immobile.

"What did you do to him?"

"Take it easy. I've just immobilized him. I can't have him run off before he hears the whole story. Wade." Cable turned his attention back to Deadpool. "Theresa is pregnant, but the father may not want anything to do with her. I'm telling you this because I know how much you liked her." Deadpool might not have been able to move his body, but it was obvious from his eyes that he was becoming emotionally unstable.

I'll kill the man who would dare to knock up my Siryn.

Line forms behind me.

"Here is where it get complicated Wade. The father is the father but he isn't the father. She thinks that Jamie Madrox, or rather one of his duplicates, is the father. You following so far?" Deadpool moved his eyes in the motion of yes. "It gets worse. Her dad is dead." The look in Deadpools eyes showed that he didn't know that bit of information. "She doesn't believe that he's dead or at least that he won't stay that way. This is why I couldn't allow you to just run off before I had told you everything."

We can't cause her more pain.

Even I'm in agreement on that. So what's the plan?

"I'm going to give you back your mobility Wade. Please don't do anything immediately."

"I don't know what to do next. Cable what should I do?"

"Go to her." Cable and Deadpool looked at The Cape. "She's in pain and needs help. I would rather you stay here and help me, but she needs you."

"I have to disagree with you there. Wade the decision is ultimately up to you, but I think you should stay here. You're doing good things here. What do you think you would do if you went to Theresa? I know the first thought that ran through your mind was to kill the man who would do this to her, but how do you think she would feel?"

"I don't know. Since she hasn't killed him, I'm guessing it was consensual."

And that means she might have feeling for the fleshbag.

I got an idea.

"Let's hear it."

We force the guy to marry her.

"Sounds like a plan, but what if she doesn't want him?"

Didn't think of that did ya?

I don't hear either of you coming up with a plan.

"Does he do this all the time?" The Cape and Cable were standing off to the side to get Deadpool space.

"No. Well yeah."

"I've decided that I'm going to finish this job first. But then, all bets are off. If she tells me, even off handedly, that she wants him dead, I'll make sure it happens." Cape and Cable looked at Deadpool. As crazy as he was, they both knew he was dead serious.

"How did you find us?" Deadpool, Cape, and Cable were sitting around the dank room.

"It was obvious to me."

"You scanned for my thoughts didn't you?"

I thought he wasn't supposed to do that?

You gonna tell him?

"I didn't have to. Of all the buildings you could have used to set up shop, this one made the most sense, but yeah I did. I couldn't risk you finding out some other way."

"We could use your help here also Cable. If my guess is right, Chess is going to use the city's water supply to turn this whole city into his personal Petri dish."

"I would like to be of help, but I have problems of my own."

"Still running from the law huh?"

I thought he got all that cleared up?

Maybe we can team up with the X-Men again.

"In a way." The Cape started chuckling. "What do you find so funny?"

"A merc, a suspected felon, and a fugitive from the law are planning on how to save a city. It sounds like a bad joke setup."

"What's the punch line?"

"I don't think he was making a joke Wade."

"Then why did he start one? Great now I'm gonna go nuts wondering how that joke ends!"

Fourty-two.

That's the answer to a different question.

"I'm afraid that the more heroes there are in this town, the more danger it will be in. This Chess person may call in more people to deal with Deadpool, you, and myself."

"I'm kind of glad you found us before we had a chance to start thinking the worst of why you were here, and that Deadpool was here to tell use that you and he are buddies."

"I'm guessing that whoever told you that I was looking for Deadpool was wanting us to duke it out."

"That would be Peter Fleming."

"So old buddy, old pal of mine, are you going to help out?" Deadpool scooted his chair closer to Cable, and put his arm around the other hero.

"No. No one currently wants to come fight you Wade, but there are some who would come after me. I think it would be better for your plans if I left."

"At least have a bowel of instant mac and cheese with me before you leave."

"That I can do."

**Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated. I don't know when I will update again, but I am working on it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.**

"Do you have any new information Orwell?" Vince Faraday and the young lady known as Orwell were sitting in Vince's small secluded hole he used as home and office.

"There still isn't anything new to speak of. Fleming hasn't done anything wrong yet, and all we have are your suspicions to go on."

"If I'm right, this is one thing we can't wait around for. What if he does something that is irreversible?"

"The people he hired to do the work are all legit. So far he doesn't have any of his crew or any of Scales crew on the payroll." Vince rubbed his face. He and Orwell had been at this back and forth the past few days. Neither of them was willing to put innocents in harm's way, but they also knew that they had to find some way to stop what they feared Chess might do.

"What if we got it shut down?"

"It's still going to be months down the road before they start the work on the processing plant. He would just put it off and wait."

"What if we don't give him the chance to wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"His whole scheme seems to hinge on getting the approval to do the city renovations. Are there other people willing to do those renovations?" Orwell typed furiously at the laptop she kept with her.

"A few others. Are you even sure that he has a diabolical plan? We are doing a bunch of guess work here."

"It's Chess. I don't think he would be doing this for no gain."

"Then why don't you do some of your detective work like you usually do?"

"Because of our new friend."

"I thought you put him in a trance to keep him in hero mode? And speaking about him, where is he?"

"All I did was put the suggestion in his head. He went with it from there. And last I saw of him, he was going out to do more hero stuff."

Palm City is a beautiful and shining city in the light of day. But the sun went down hours ago. Clouds had been hanging around all day with an ever present threat of rain. They finally made good their promise. A man in a trench coat was walking down a long dark alley way that. He had on a big brimmed hat that kept the rain out of his face.

"Spare a few bucks friend?" A homeless vagrant was sitting in a cardboard box that was on the other side of a trash bin. It kept him out of sight of the few police that patrolled this area. He was ragged. From his patched together clothes to the missing patches of hair on his head.

"Sure." The man threw a wallet to the old man and kept walking. The old man grabbed it greedily with his long grimy fringes and began to look through it. There was no ID card or credit cards, but it was full of cash. The old man held multiple one hundred dollar bills that amounted to about nine thousand dollars.

"Thank you. Thank you. You sir are a saint. A saint I say!" The old man called out to the man who had been so generous. The man didn't so much as turn back.

Just before the trench coated man got to the end of the alley way, a couple of thugs blocked his path. "How about showing us some of that generosity?" The thug on the right spoke up. Saying that he was really speaking was generous in its own way.

The man in the trench coat didn't even stop. He kept walking and bumped shoulders with the one who spoke.

"Hey man! We speakin' to you!" Click. The thug flicked out a small switch blade knife. The click caused the man to turn to the two men. "Damn dude! Looks like you seven shades of dead already. How bout we put you out of yo misery?" The trench coated man's face was badly scared and had what kind of looked like boils on it. He looked like he had pulled himself out of a grave, after having been there about five years.

"You know what? This may be just what I was needin'." The man in the trench coat made a quick movement and took the knife out of the thugs hand with his right hand. He gave a little move and sent the knife from his right hand to his left and stabbed the thug in the throat with his own knife.

"What the fuck man!" The other thug yelled.

"You better pull that piece you have down the back of your pants if you want at least a chance of killing me." The young man started moving for his gun, but quickly changed his mind when his friend made a gurgling sound as the life left his body. The realization that he would be in a one on one fight with an opponent who was obviously trained, brought out the coward in him, and he ran.

The man in the trench coat continued walking out of the alley. He walked across an empty street, and straight into a children's playground. He needed to think. He knew that the thug who ran away would most likely come back, and this time he would have all the members of his gang that weren't out doing other things. That wasn't what he needed to think about. He was accustomed to violence. It may even give him an outlet for the frustration over the problem he was having.

It took the thug longer to get his courage and seek out his comrades for help then the trench coated man thought it would. He'd grown tired of standing and waiting for them at the half hour mark, and set in a swing to wait. It was still another two hours before the thug came back. He must have brought his whole crew with him. The man took the time to count them all. There was twenty-seven.

The park had a few lights around it. Concerned parents didn't want their kids finding used condoms', needles, or the likes that drugged out teenagers may leave after using the park for their deals and parties, so the city put them in as appeasement. They also had the added benefit of letting the man see the gang members. They were all wearing baggy clothing, but other than that there was nothing to show they were all of the same gang. They weren't wearing kind of unity in color or style. But that could be smart on their part. If a gang doesn't look like a gang, then it's just a bunch of hoodlums hanging around.

"I take it you're the man who killed my boy back there?" This was a man's voice, and it was coming from the back of the pack. It made sense. It would take a leader to think that the gang shouldn't wear identifying colors.

This might make the night even more interesting. These kids had a variety of weapons. They mostly had weapons for close and personal, like chains, knives, and clubs, and some may have had a gun, but the arrival of a leader meant someone with brains. The man didn't say anything.

There was no banter. The leader of the gang took the man's silence as a challenge, so he sicked his hounds on the rabbit. At least that was what he thought he was doing. The man waited for the thugs to get closer.

The first one to attack him did so with a chain. The thug swung the chain, but was too slow. The man in the trench coat ducked under him, put his shoulder to the thug's midsection, and used his own momentum to flip him over the man's back. The next one came at the man with a knife. He was not as lucky. The man blocked the attack, and countered by snapping the thug's arm at the elbow. The man didn't stop to do more to the thug. He just moved on to the next one.

After seeing how fast the first two went down, the remaining gang members got shoulder to shoulder and went in slower. There were too many people and too many directions an attack could come from for the man to fight them off. He gave an eerie smile, and drew two submachine guns from their hiding spot in his trench coat. The few gangers who had hand guns didn't have time to react, and the ones who were moving in for close combat where worse off. The man brought his submachine guns around in a semicircle, moving his arms from outstretched at his sides to crossing each other.

The first two to be taken down by the man were the lucky ones. They might not feel it right now, but they were already on the ground and didn't have to worry about the spray of bullets. The fight was now over. The man didn't know how many of the gang members were dead, and he didn't care. They were only mean to wear him down for their leader to take care of him. They were out of commission now, and the man and the gang leader could dance.

"You're just full of surprises." The man in the suit was casually walking into the park. He hadn't made any attempt to get closer during the attack. Almost as if he was expecting the trench coated man to do just what he had done. "I'm not gonna give up my territory without a fight."

"Dilligaf."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care about you, your gang, or your turf. You guys just happened to be the first bit of entertainment I'd found. So, we gonna do this or you gonna run off?"

"I'm not out for entertainment." The leader pulled out a lighter, and light a cigarette. The flame gave the man a chance to see the leaders face. He looked like he had scales for skin. "There's nothing for me to gain by fighting you, so I'll just take my leave."

"I know better than that. Word gets around that you stood back and let someone take out your crew and you lose face. So you're gonna have to come down here and fight."

"You're half right. I'd lose face, but I don't have to fight." The gang leader pulled something that looked like a long flashlight out of a pocket. He threw it at the trench coated man. The part lights showed that it was some kind of explosive. There was no fuse or counter so the man had no idea when it would detonate. He didn't have to wait long.

The explosion was powerful. It caused some alarms that belonged to parked cars to go off. The swing set, where the man in the trench coat had been sitting, no longer resembled anything by that name. What chains were left had been melted into slag, and the poles that once held it up where now twisted beyond repair. The gang leader smirked at his handy work. A crater that still had smoke bellowing from it.

ARK security had responded to the explosion in their usual stellar expedience. These were paying customers after all. It didn't take detectives to know what had happened here, or at least to guess what had happened here. But their job was to keep the scene secure until it had been thoroughly investigated. Two guards were standing by the hole while a few others tried to do crowd control. They were having more and more crime scenes like this since The Cape made himself a fixture in the city. They were accustomed to the rubber-neckers and general oddities, but they were not expecting to hear a laugh come from the still smoking hole they were guarding.

"Muwhahahahaha. Hahahahaha. Caaaaoooogh. Haaaack. Oh that was exactly what I was needing!" The ARK security guards turned their flashlights to the sound. They illuminated a naked man dragging himself up out of the hole. His skin was some weird grayish color, and was covered in boils and scars. It looked like a zombie climbing out of its own grave like in one of those old black and white horror movies.

"What the hell?" Both ARK guards shouted.

"No time to chit chat fellows. I have things to do." And with that, the man turned back to the smoking hole to hide himself as he ran away.

**Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.**

"Hey Deadpool, you ok? I was looking for you earlier."

"Sorry Cape. I just needed to get my head on straight."

That's saying something.

That's saying little actually.

"Hush. We got all that worked out for now."

"Right. Look, I'm going to go sneak around the site for the new water treatment plant. I was kind of hoping you would like to come along."

"Yeah. That could be fun."

That smile is creepy.

You can't even see his smile for the mask.

I know what it's supposed to look like.

A red mist appeared for a split second just outside the perimeter of the site of the new water treatment plant, and a split second later it cleared to reveal Deadpool and The Cape.

"Need to get me one of those."

"It's handy, but if people know to look for the energy signature it leaves it's easily traced. Luckily mine rotates signatures."

"I guess that's handy. You're good with stealth right Deadpool? We're not here to harm anyone, just to investigate."

"Can do."

Lier. You've never investigated anything.

True, but we tend to Scooby-Doo stuff and stumble onto clues.

Deadpool disappeared in a puff of red smoke to begin his investigation, and The Cape didn't wait around. The Cape swirled his cape around himself and vanished. Deadpool had a few close calls. He'd be looking around and have to teleport away when he'd hear a sound. Deadpool wasn't jumpy, he was just cautious. They didn't come to fight.

The Cape had it better. His costume was darker, and he was actually trying to hide. That gave him the ability to be just feet from a security guard without them being the wiser. And not having to leave an area he was investigating in a hurry, allowed him to see things he might had missed otherwise. Even these advantages were not availing him this time. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. No residue in an unusually place, no obvious or obscure signs of sabotage, and the most disconcerting was the lack of any of Scales usual cronies.

The Cape was waiting back where they first arrived. He and Deadpool had already agreed that they would meet back at there after an hour. He had just barely arrived before the tell-tale red smoke of Deadpool's teleportation.

"Are you able to get us back to the hide out?"

"Yeah. Weasel is great at what he does. His tech doesn't overheat often." Deadpool wrapped an arm around The Cape and they were gone in another flash and puff of red smoke.

Back at the abandoned water treatment plant. "Did you find anything Deadpool?"

Deadpool was holding a bag that The Cape didn't remember him having before. He opened it and started pulling items out of it. "A few wallets, a yellow helmet, a couple of hammers, and I'm not sure what this is." The last item Deadpool pulled out was a small test tube, like one would see in a laboratory. It was empty.

"This could be the break we needed."

"So what's next?"

We go in guns-a-blazin?

No. We turn it over to the proper authorities.

"We need to find out what was in this tube."

"How do we do that?"

Obvious. We take it to a lab and let scientists do that.

Do you know a lab we can take it to, or a scientist we can trust?

We know Weasel. We can trust him.

One problem, we don't know where he is. He's not been answering any of our calls.

"I don't know. I'm not able to do this myself, and I don't know anyone I can take this to that I can trust."

"In other words, we need a plan."

I still say guns-a-blazin is a great plan.

**Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.**

It was the middle of the night. The time of night that Deadpool and The Cape prefer to do the majority of their business. It was three days since their visit to the new water treatment plant, but nothing had changed. No new guards were added to the detail. They must have never noticed the missing test tube, or they didn't know it had been there.

Orwell didn't accompany the duo. Deadpool was adamant that she stay away and safe. They didn't need her to accompany them. She could tell them anything she needed to by way of walkie-talkie.

The plan they had came up with was simple enough. Deadpool teleports himself and Cape back to the new plant, Orwell tells them what wires to cross, and Deadpool teleports them back. The plan didn't include police officers waiting for them inside the control room.

"Don't move! ARK securities. You're under arrest." The two men were surrounded by twenty members of the ARK police force.

Crap.

Crap.

"Crap."

What do we do now o great hero? We're not supposed to fight the police.

"We do what we do." Deadpool tackled The Cape. "Sorry, but this town is already familiar with you as its hero." He whispered to The Cape.

Before The Cape could answer, Deadpool rolled off him and The Cape vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Looks like it's just us now."

"Wrong." The voice was familiar. Deadpool followed it back to see Chess, but it wasn't Chess. This man wasn't hiding in the shadows or wearing a green costume. He was wearing a nice suite, and hiding behind a wall of cops. "I was hoping to catch that criminal scum The Cape, but I guess the city will still rest easier knowing one of his confederates is behind bars. And that their insidious plot to poison the good people of Palm City did not come to fruition."

Did he just say that we were the ones trying to poison the water?

Am I the only one who's starting to think that the test tube was left for us to find.

"This is going to be bad." Deadpool made a quick break into the police officers, forcing them to use hand to hand combat instead of their firearms.

Deadpool was a furry of movement as he blocked attack after attack. More than a few landed just because of the number of police officers he was fighting at one time. It hurt like hell each time one of them got a correct strike, but thankfully his regenerative powers kept him on his feet. He just needed to get to either a door or window. Any exit would do to get him to open ground. Sure it meant that the ARK officers could draw their guns and fire at him, but it was better than staying in a closed space with people he wasn't allowed to kill.

Deadpool had been driven to his knees a few times, but he did eventually make it to a window. And he promptly dove through it. "After him!"

The control room was close to the center of the plant. Deadpool still had some ground to cover before he would make it outside. He ducked and weaved and ran for all he was worth to the main exit. Deadpool through open the door, and was greeted by a flood of light and the sound of guns being cocked. When his eyes adjusted enough, Deadpool was that he was completely surrounded. The ARK cops must have been waiting for a cue to surround the building.

Crap.

Crap.

"Stop saying that."

"Hands up. You're under arrest. Please don't try and resist." It was just a detached, bodiless voice from behind the lights.

There was no way around it now. It was either fight or face the farce they called justice around here. Deadpool thanked his lucky stars that the area was still under construction, and moved behind an earth mover. When he saw an office stick their head out the door, he opened fired off a few rounds to help change their mind. His warning shots were misinterpreted by the officers surrounding the plant, and they opened fire on his location.

This is so not going as planned.

"Maybe not as The Cape planned, but it's about on par with mine."

You couldn't make a plan for a complicated breakfast, let alone something like this.

"Could and did. It came to me the other night when we went for that walk."

Before or after you got blown up?

That's a low blow, but a good question.

"After."

Then why didn't you let us in on it?

"You were with me when I put it into motion"

Oh yeah, now I remember. You think we can pull it off?

Wait I don't know what's going on. What plan?

"This is SHIELD. Stand down and await further orders." The voice was feminine and forceful. Bright lights shown down from the helicarrier that served as both headquarters and transport for SHIELD. The Calvary was here.

Oh, that plan. I thought you were calling Nick just to say hi.

"I did warn Orwell not to mess with SHIELD."

Thank God they are paranoid as all get out.

That and the fact that they keep very close tabs on us.

The fire from jet packs could be seen as they slowed the fall of SHIELD agents. They were taking this very seriously. There must have been a hundred agents that descended.

"Okay. Phase one is done. I got some ligite law here. What was part two?"

You don't remember?

Turn self in!

"Oh, yeah." Deadpool put down all his weapons, raised his hands, and walked out from cover. "I surrender!"

"Shut up Deadpool. We're not here after you." The person who answered was not Nick Fury. It was a male voice though.

Ouch. That had to hurt.

Do we offend? Maybe it's time to change deodorant.

"So you're here for my boss Chess? He paid me to deliver some of this stuff to Mr. Fleming tonight." Deadpool held up the test tube, but there was something in it now.

"Shut him up!" The voice came from the inside of the building, and the ARK officers opened fire again. Deadpool took a few hits, but was saved by a bellow.

"BETRAYER!" The voice rang out loudly in the open space. The Cape had returned from wherever it was Deadpool sent him, and he was not happy. It caused the ARK officers to pause. And that allowed the SHIELD agents time enough to assert their authority.

The Cape appeared beside the injured Deadpool in a swirl of his cape. He didn't give Deadpool time to give any defense for his words. The Cape punched Deadpool so hard that Deadpool staggered back. The Cape didn't relent on his offensive. He threw his cape out. Deadpool moved his head to the side in time to keep it from getting wrapped up, but The Cape grabbed a brick from the pile behind Deadpool. He pulled his cape back to him, and hit Deadpool in the back of his head with the brick.

This caused Deadpool to stager forward and into another big fist from The Cape. This time, Deadpool didn't stager back. He fell backwards using the momentum to kick The Cape under the chin. Cape also did a back flip so to roll with the kick. Both men were on the ground, and both got up quickly. They began throwing punches and kicks and counters quickly. The Cape was getting in some good blows, but he was taking his fair share of them as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to this up. He was good, but he knew Deadpool was better.

The Cape swirled his cape around himself and vanished in a puff of gray smoke. He reappeared in the same fashion just a few yards away. He threw out his cape again, and this time he hit home and grabbed Deadpool around the neck. Deadpool did a corkscrew jump into The Cape. The two heroes rolled around on the ground, each trying to get an upper hand against the other.

Deadpool was so focused on attacking The Cape that he didn't notice that The Cape had wrapped him thoroughly in the cape. "Now listen." The Cape whispered into Deadpool's ear before letting him up. When Deadpool did get up, he saw time slow down. He could see The Capes movements, and it was like he was stuck in maple syrup. Deadpool couldn't figure it out. He could see The Capes attacks and had time to block them, but he'd feel the impact before he was halfway into a block.

To the on looking ARK officers and SHIELD agents, Deadpool was the one moving in slow motion. It was like he didn't think any of The Capes punches or strikes were worth blocking. Even with his regeneration, Deadpool could only take so much damage before he could be knocked out, and regardless of what anyone thinks, regeneration doesn't make one immune to pain.

Deadpool went down to a knee, and The Cape delivered a final knockout blow that put Deadpool out for the count. The Cape stood above a knocked out Deadpool. The Cape was panting, and visibly hurting from such a violent brawl. The Cape didn't have time to relax or catch his breath. He was still surrounded by Flemings personal goon squad. Sure some of them might be clean, but it was more likely that most were dirty cops.

"Stray right where you are! I am Evander Justice of SHIELD. You are under arrest!" The agent in charge finally identified himself. The Cape couldn't take the time to find out if he could trust this man. He swirled his cape around him, and vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

**Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing. I don't own any of the characters.**

"You just left him there?" A small girl with long brown hair was berating The Cape.

"I didn't have much of a choice Orwell. The whole site was surrounded by ARK, and by some other agency called SHIELD. I think Deadpool knew that they would show up, and that's why he had you stay back. I barely got myself out of there. I don't think I could of got the both of us out."

"He trusted you. You said so yourself, he gave you a way out. He put his teleporter on you and sent you to safety."

"That's why I had to go back. I couldn't let him sacrifice himself. But when I got there, I heard him admit that he was still working for Chess."

"He was still working for Chess?"

"He said that anyways. I kind of lost it when I heard that, and I attacked him." The Cape paused for a long time as he took of his cape. "When I whispered that suggestion to him, he also whispered to me."

"What'd he say?"

"To not touch his cheese doodle chips."

"That's it?"

"I didn't say it was profound. Is there any news on him yet?"

"Still nothing. Wait a second. This just went live." The Cape looked over her shoulder so they could both see the news feed.

The news video they were watching was of the fight between The Cape and Deadpool. The video started from where Deadpool ran out of the building, and ended with him being escorted off by a few SHIELD agents. There was no editing to the video as far as The Cape could tell. It showed the fight blow for blow just how he remembered it.

"I'm surprised that this made it to air. I wouldn't think that Fleming would let any news crew within fifty yards of the sight."

"You're right. When I went back, I didn't see any crews. And maybe it's just me, but the angle that this guy was filming from, he would have had to had been among the officers or agents."

"Let me take a look." Orwell pulled up a map of the area where the fight had taken place. "Okay. From what I've seen he was moving this way to keep the fight in view." She drew an arc that followed the path the cameraman would have taken.

"He couldn't be that far back. There was a dozer here that would have blocked his view in that arc." The Cape touched a place on the screen where he remembered seeing the bulldozer.

"Then he would have had to have been in front of it at least when he passed it." Orwell drew another arcing line on the map. "Does this look right?"

"There wasn't anyone there. If he had been that close, I would have seen him." The new line put the cameraman just a few yards away from where the action was. "Put it back on the news. Let's see what's going to happen."

"The footage you just saw was brought to you by a cameraman of this station. Obviously the brave man wishes to keep his identity a secret to keep himself safe from repercussions. What this video shows it an obvious collaboration by Chess and Peter Fleming. Yes that Chess, who we were all led to believe was the deceased officer Vince Faraday, is still alive. Because of the implied connection between Peter Fleming and Chess, Deadpool was taken by SHIELD agents onto their helicarrier.

"As of now we have been kept in the dark about Deadpool's involvement. Please stay tuned to this station for updates." Orwell closed the browser window that was playing the news.

"He turned you into a hero for the city. For all the city." Orwell's voice was starting to break, and she was fighting to keep tears from her eyes. "I wonder what SHIELD will do with Deadpool?"

"Not much since we're here for you." The voice was new to The Cape, but it still had an air of authority to it like that agent Justice.

The Cape and Orwell looked over to the door way, and saw a middle aged man in a blue jump suit. His hair was black on top, but the sides were white. He was very casual in his stance, but he looked like he was ready for a fight if it came to it.

"We've not done anything to warrant the attention of SHIELD."

"Maybe not you Mr. Faraday, but Miss. Fleming hacked our files."

"How do you know who we are?"

"I did my research. Don't worry. I'm not with those other agents. Deadpool contacted me directly for help."

"You're a friend of Deadpool's?"

"Not in the strictest sense of the term. He gave me some information on a criminal in the area called Chess. I'm glad he did. If this guy hadn't been kept in check, he'd be a big time threat in a short length of time."

"So what are you doing here? I mean if you're not here to arrest us, you must be here for another reason."

"To give you a warning. If Deadpool wasn't on one of his rants, bad things could come about from putting Peter Fleming behind bars. It will leave a power vacuum that will need to be filled, and a lot of smaller fish will try."

"What do you suggest we do then? Just let him run around lose?"

"I'm just letting you know what will happen, and to let you know that you are not alone. You can count on SHIELD to help the city, and you can call on the Avengers if things become to out of control."

"Can't we call you? You're the only one in SHIELD we know that Deadpool trusts."

"I'm not in SHIELD anymore kid. I'm just repaying a debt."

"Then we won't need SHIELD here. This city already has a protector, and I am that man." The Cape redonned his trademark cape, and focused on Nick Furry with a gaze that spoke volumes on how anyone who would dare this city would have him to contend with.

"What about the reason you fight Vince?"

"You mean his wife and kid?" The Cape twitched at Nick's acknowledgment of Vince's family. "Don't get jumpy. It's my job to know all this stuff."

"I can't revile myself until Fleming is behind bars, maybe even longer. As much as I've looked forward to this day, it might be too much of a coincidence if Vince Faraday shows back up right after Fleming is arrested. But I will rejoin them, one day." Vince didn't wait for either party to say anything more. He swirled his cape and vanished in a puff of gray smoke.

**Please review, rate, rant, ect. Any feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
